


Best Case Scenario

by Castillon02



Series: Q/M [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dom Q, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Q and M are attracted to the idea of bringing Bond in to join their games. Porn.





	Best Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2018

“You’re into it,” Q said to Gareth, sliding a knowing hand across the bulge of Gareth’s erection where it was trapped in his trousers. He had Gareth pinned to his front door, his tie and collar undone and his cheeks already flush with want. “You like the idea. Letting Bond have his way with you. Giving him a little reward for a good mission. Hearing him say your name instead of your letter.” He’d broached the subject in the car after getting a Bond alert on his mobile, and he’d kept at it for the rest of the ride when he saw how it got Gareth hot. 

Gareth swallowed. “I’d want–” 

“Yes?” Q asked, undoing M’s buckle, now, sliding his hands under M’s shirt. 

“I’d want to fuck him,” Gareth confessed. “From the bottom, get him cowgirling on top of me. Really put him to work.”

“Mmm, he’s got an arse that’s meant for it, doesn’t he?” Q asked. His hands moved down to squeeze Gareth’s own arse, and he leaned in to nip and suck at Gareth’s throat, enjoying the way Gareth bucked and then froze, a tiny whine trapped in his throat. So good for him, Gareth was. 

“What should I do?” Q asked, tugging Gareth’s hips forward to rock electrifyingly against his cock. “Hmm, where do you want me in this scenario? Shall I give the orders and tell him just how best to use you?” 

Gareth made a low noise and shook his head, the tips of his ears red. He rocked back into Q without Q’s guidance this time, and they rubbed against each other like that, panting. 

“Or do you want me on top of you?” Q asked, still rocking against him. “Do you want my cock in your mouth, both of us having you at the same time, me filling you up and him taking you down?”  

“God!” Gareth shuddered, his arse tightening beneath Q’s hands. “Yes, you—I want you in me, I want you in charge, telling us both what to do, keeping us in line, keeping him in line with me, yes—oh—” He stilled, panting, a telltale stain beginning to seep through his trousers.  

Q pulled away, still hard. Dirtying Gareth up without even reaching the bedroom, without even taking his trousers off; what an excellent start to the evening. “Shower?” he asked. 

M nodded, yawned, and stretched. “Yes, please. I can’t wait to wash the work off.” 

“‘The work,’ is that what they’re calling it these days?” Q teased, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway to the bath.

***

As soon as the door shut behind them, Bond slipped out of the den where he’d been waiting in the shadows with a glass of M’s scotch. He contemplated the hallway for a moment, but he wouldn’t go after them; the time to reveal himself had been about five minutes ago. Instead he left, quietly closing the front door behind him.   

Him and M and Q, hmm? Well, he’d go home and have a wank over it, see what he really thought. Maybe he’d even delay the main event a bit, imagining that it was because Q’s commanding voice had told him and Mallory to stop as they got close. He and Mallory would both strain, shuddering, but ultimately they’d fall in line with what Q wanted… 

Not a bad image, that. No, not bad at all.

*** 

“Is he gone?” Gareth asked once the shower was on and there was less chance of them being overheard. 

Q checked his mobile, which was connected to M’s security system. “Front door opened and closed a minute ago,” he reported. “And the camera out front shows him walking away.” 

“Maybe that will teach him to stop his impromptu visits.” M’s voice was quietly hopeful. 

Q gave a sly grin. “Or perhaps it will teach him to stop by even more. Now, which is the best case scenario and which is the worst one, I wonder?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. <3


End file.
